De narices y abrazos rotos
by muminSarita
Summary: Una historia de lo que fue y que hubo... y que hizo a Draco, príncipe caído de las serpientes, querer sobrevivir a ese verano.


**De narices y abrazos rotos. **

Otro ¡sí! Otro fic Drinny.

**-O-O-O-**

**-D&G-**

_Sí esto es un fic, es que no me pertenecen los personajes, que no hay fines de lucro y que lo hago sólo para que haya mis historias de Draco y Ginny, también porque estoy encerrada en casa recuperándome de una cirugía y porque el grupo Drinny all the way creó el evento del Príncipe de las Serpientes._

_(= Esas parecen suficientes aclaraciones._

**-D&G-**

Era apenas un niño.

Era odioso y difícil de tratar, pero no dejaba de ser un niño que miraba a la nada, sentado con total inexpresión a la mesa de aquella cocina.

Dos días atrás, Ron le había roto la nariz a puñetazos y aunque lo habían curado, aún se le veía un ligero violeta desde el puente nasal hasta el pómulo derecho. Claro que Molly se había puesto furiosa y más porque Ron se había negado de plano a disculparse, argumentando que el chico Malfoy se lo había buscado por insultar a Hermione. Probablemente fuera cierto, pero ya que se trataba de un muchacho aislado, que no había sabido nada de su familia en días, Molly seguía pensando que Ron podría haberle tenido alguna consideración.

Fuera de la casa de la tía Muriel, donde se refugiaban, el verano había comenzado y el jardín rebosaba de flores e insectos. Ensimismado en todo momento, Draco ni siquiera sabía qué fecha era ya.

Molly Weasley se empeñaba en cuidarle por alguna razón, pero entre más atenta ella se mostraba, él se sentía más ajeno. Ni siquiera entendía por qué se había puesto de su lado cuando su propio hijo le había machacado el rostro a puñetazos, porque ni siquiera le tenían permitido usar magia. Ron no habría tenido oportunidad si hubiese habido magia de por medio, pero al método salvaje de los Weasley… le había roto la nariz y por más reparada que ahora estuviera, no dejaba de punzarle el coraje en el medio del rostro.

Aquella casa era una prisión de la cual no podía escapar, tenía una habitación para él (a pesar de la cantidad de gente que aparecía y desaparecía continuamente), lo alimentaban y la rodeaba un exuberante jardín, pero por él, podría haber sido un cajón de paredes grises y la sensación de vacío al estar ahí. no habría cambiado. Como tampoco lo habría hecho su ansiedad porque la Orden había perdido contacto con su madre durante el mismo par de días que llevaba con la cara morada.

Ojalá que la sangre sucia no hubiera tenido la osadía de pretender consolarle, se habría ahorrado los insultos y por supuesto, los puños de Ron estampados en el rostro. Tonta. Seguramente estaba orgullosa de lo que había logrado.

El cielo tronó afuera y de la nada, se fueron el sol y los insectos para dar paso a una tormenta. Y al poco rato la cocina se llenó con el horrible sonido de unas botas de goma.

-¡Cómo es qué te empapaste tan rápido! –Molly se apresuró hacia Ginny con una toalla para atraparle el cabello y el sonido de las botas de goma se perdió escaleras arriba.

Draco no se movió ni un centímetro en todo ese tiempo. Molly ya podría haber apostado a que le dolería la espalda o el cuello, pero parecía más que decidido a no mostrar nada. Luego de lo que fuera que le hubiera dicho a Hermione, nadie lo había escuchado hablar y Molly empezaba a temer por su salud mental.

Pasó poco tiempo hasta que Molly y Ginny ingresaron a la cocina, la primera continuó preparando lo que fuera que estuviera preparando antes de que comenzara la tormenta y la segunda, por alguna razón se sentó justo frente a Draco.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, Ginny entendía perfectamente por qué su madre lo protegía de la misma forma que protegía a Harry, incluso más, si era posible; entendía ese instinto maternal infinito de la mujer que ya estaba calentando agua para darle un té y que no fuera a resfriarse, entendía el poder que un chico solo, desprotegido y dolido como el rubio, que miraba al infinito detrás de su cabeza podía tener sobre ese instinto de protección. Y solo por ello, Ginny se callaba el resto de sus opiniones.

La joven se mordió el labio y se dio permiso de examinar las heridas que ella misma había tratado, no lo había hecho mal, pero habría sido mejor si Draco hubiera cooperado un poco más…

A Ginny aún la sobrecogía pensar en ese momento. Era fácil pensar en Draco como alguien despreciable, un villano racista que insultaba a Hermione, acosaba a Neville, hacía trampa y en general, fastidiaba a todos los que consideraba, o había considerado, inferiores a él. Pero en la nueva realidad ¿quién podría estar por debajo de esa criatura?

Cuando él se había sentado en esa misma banca en la cocina, con el rostro y la ropa cubiertos de su propia sangre y Ginny se había acercado con una palangana y su varita para tratar de arreglarlo, algo dentro de ella misma se había roto también. Escaleras arriba, Arthur junto con Harry y sus hermanos se ocupaban de Ron y al mirar a Draco, a Ginny no podrían haberle importado menos Ron y Hermione, los adoraba, pero hacerle daño físico a alguien que ya estaba así de mal, le parecía de monstros.

Con un estoicismo que a ella misma le había sorprendido, Draco permitió que le limpiara las heridas sin hacer grandes gestos o aspavientos y, por último, que usara su varita para ponerle la nariz en el lugar que iba. Ginny no había ni percibido sus propias lágrimas, ocupada como había estado en él.

Todo parecía indicar que ella tenía el instinto de sanadora que su madre tenía, bueno, de madre.

Lo haría mejor la próxima vez, se dijo, no lloraría la próxima vez que curara las heridas de alguien; se haría más fuerte desde ese preciso momento.

Pero es que entre el agua helada con la que lo limpiaba, Ginny había percibido el calor de su sangre, manando estúpidamente rápido de su nariz antes de que le pusiera la compresa encima… y entonces el calor de las lágrimas que él ya no había podido o querido reprimir.

Tuvo que apurar la taza de té para esconder sus ojos, llenándosele de lágrimas otra vez al recordar a ese chico roto que ahora se fingía muy entero, sentado justo frente a ella.

¿Si estaba fingiendo? Pero sí era tan terriblemente triste mirarlo…

-Si quieres –se aventuró a decir-, podemos preparar algo para que los moretones aclaren más rápido.

Molly la miró con aprobación. Al menos uno de sus hijos mostraba el mínimo de empatía en ese sitio.

La negativa de la cabeza de Draco fue apenas perceptible.

Y a Ginny le dolió un poco más, si era posible. Porque cuando supo que la orden pretendía "rescatarlo de Hogwarts" y llevarlo ahí, se lo había imaginado haciendo berrinche, encerrado en su habitación como un señoritingo exigente, orgulloso e insoportable como siempre había sido. Pero del "príncipe de las serpientes", que había visto por última vez el día en que a ella misma la habían sacado del colegio, no quedaba nada.

Las dos Weasley intercambiaron miradas. Después Molly negó con la cabeza y Ginny entendió que lo mejor era retirarse ella misma. Le devolvió la taza vacía a su madre y miró a Draco de reojo, preguntándose por enésima vez, lo que había tenido que pasar para que el muchacho llegara en ese estado a la casa. Porque estaba claro que la nariz rota era solo la gota que derramaba el vaso.

Ron había sido encerrado como castigo en su propia habitación, en solidaridad, Harry y Hermione pasaban los días encerrados con él. Al menos se tenían a sí mismos esos tres…

Y entonces a Ginny se le ocurrió que Draco también podría haberse encerrado simplemente, pero que, en cambio, prefería bajar a la cocina y pasar el día acompañando silenciosamente a Molly. ¿Era así como pedía ayuda? ¿Ya no le alcanzaba el orgullo ni para esconderse?

-Tonta –se dijo-, debiste insistir más…

En la cena, fueron Tía Muriel, Molly, Ginny y Draco a la mesa. Y mucho silencio porque aparentemente, Muriel ya se había cansado de señalar el salvajismo de sus sobrinos y su subsecuente rebeldía al mantenerse del lado de Ron.

Y entonces Draco se cansó de mover su comida, probándola apenas y se puso de pie, musitó un "gracias por la cena" y se dispuso, pensó Ginny, a volver a su habitación.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ella se había puesto de pie también y a pesar de su rigidez, le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos.

-Pronto sabremos de ella –susurró en su oído –confía un poco, por favor…

Él no la rechazó, pero tampoco fue capaz de corresponder aquel abrazo. ¿Pero qué pretendía esa niña al aferrarse a estar cerca de él? ¿No le temía a la destrucción o qué? Qué mirara tan sólo el destino de todos los que le habían rodeado alguna vez, que aprendiera del peligro y después viniera a decirle que conservara la fe… y por amor a la magia ¡que lo soltara ya! ¡Qué lo soltara mientras aún podía mantenerse impertérrito! ¡Antes de que él se aferrara también a ella!

-Yo… -empezó a decir, pero en realidad no tenía idea de lo que decir en un momento como aquel.

-Por favor –insistió ella-, ten un poco de fe… mi padre la encontrará.

¿Quién era Ginny para aventurar una cosa así? Pues nadie, claro. Pero sí ella era quien menos hacía para la Orden y la que menos sabía de cómo trabajaban ¿Cómo podía comprometer a todos así?

¿Pero cómo podría en cambio ser indiferente a Draco?

No podía.

Aunque lo hubiera intentado, sabía que no hubiera podido conducirse como el resto. Aunque supiera que de ser inversos los papeles él no le ayudaría, él la dejaría hundirse. Ella que conocía bien a Voldemort, no podía permitir que nadie se ahogara en la oscuridad y fuera consumido por él, sin intentar al menos darle una mano.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, Draco retrocedió un paso para liberarse de ese abrazo, le escocían el pómulo y la nariz, pero no quería decirlo.

Detrás de ellos, Molly y Muriel ya habían desaparecido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sujetándolo esa chica?

"Sujetándolo" era el término apropiado considerando toda la incomodidad que había rodeado el momento, pero Draco la echó de menos en cuando se había separado.

Tomó aire e intento hablar una vez más, pero sus labios no hacían sino moverse inútilmente a la espera de que su cerebro determinara lo que podía decir.

-Tonta—susurró casi sin querer.

Habitualmente Ginny le hubiera respondido el insulto con otros insultos, incluso levantando su varita para amenazarlo, pero por una vez, prefirió fingir que no lo había escuchado. Sencillamente se quedó de pie, mirándolo fijamente.

Hasta que él mismo avanzó el paso que había retrocedido y prácticamente se dejó caer en sus brazos. Ginny nunca se había sentido tan importante como en ese momento, nadie nunca la había necesitado como en ese momento parecía necesitarla Draco. Y eso la alegró un poquito.

Si Draco iba a recuperar un poco de coraje y fe para enfrentarse a lo que quedaba de Guerra y a su nueva condición de traidor de los mortífagos, sería en ese momento.

Años después, cuando sobreviviera y mirara atrás, sabría que una noche de tormenta de verano le había dado razones para darle la cara a su destino.

Y su madre aparecería, desde luego. Y seguiría siendo una espía clave para la victoria sobre Lord Voldemort. Pero antes de volver a casa con ella, Draco habría recuperado un poco de vida en Ginny Weasley, esa niña tonta que tantas veces curaría sus heridas, físicas y espirituales, en cocinas, habitaciones o en medio de campos de batalla durante los años que duraron en Guerra.

-Creo que hoy es mi cumpleaños—murmuró con los labios prácticamente unidos a la oreja de Ginny.

Y entonces quien quedó desarmada fue ella.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –sollozó pérdida.

-¿A quién?

-¡A mí!

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho?

-¡No lo sé! –admitió apretando en sus puños su ropa.

-Ya hiciste todo, yo… ya…

Draco aspiró con fuerza y Ginny intuyó que estaba aguantándose las ganas de volver a llorar.

-¿Cuatro de junio? –murmuró soltándole la camisa y rodeándole la cintura en cambio-. El próximo año, cuando todo esto termine, lo celebraremos en un bar y vamos a olvidar estos meses por completo de tanta felicidad.

-No… cinco, mi cumpleaños es el cinco de junio.

Ginny sonrió contra el cuello de Draco. –¿Y te atreves a decirme tonta? El cinco de junio es mañana-. Se separó de él solo lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-Perdí la noción del tiempo hace mucho.

-Pues pronto vas a tener que recuperarla, Dra… Malfoy. Porque ahora esta también tu guerra y vamos a necesitarte.

Claro que él había sabido que era su Guerra desde que su padre estaba en prisión y su madre actuaba como agente doble. Claro que no pensaba quedarse sentado por siempre en la cocina de Molly Weasley. Y aún así, se sintió agradecido también porque alguien fuera de Lucius y Narcisa "lo necesitara".

-Draco –le concedió él soltándola por fin-, si vas a ser quien me cure las heridas, puedes decirme "Draco".

-Si vuelves a decirme tonta, también puedo ser quien te las haga.

Ginny sonreía y obviamente él no lo hacía, pero sus ojos estaban en los de ella, fijos en algo, comunicando algo, por primera vez en días. Estaba con ella y no perdido en su propia oscuridad y eso ya era una ganancia.

Al amanecer. Molly Weasley descubrió a su niña, dormida en un sillón y con la cabeza de Draco en su regazo, había un par de tazas y restos de café en una mesita cercana, evidencia probable de que habían estado hablando toda la noche.

Algún día, cuando el verano en casa de Muriel terminara y Draco fuera enviado en misiones o batallas, Molly sabía que tendría la fuerza de mirar a los ojos de los Carrow y devolverles las maldiciones que habían utilizado en él. Se vengaría y sería digno de la confianza de todos en la Orden…

Y lo sabía a certeza, porque alguien que se atrevía a dormirse en el regazo de Ginny, en una casa llena de Weasleys furiosos con él, tendría el valor para ser un héroe cuando tocara.

Lo que no sabía, era que aquella "celebración" privada de cumpleaños, aunque hubiera sido simple y tristemente acorde a los tiempos, sería la primera de muchos años, poco a poco más felices, para Draco y Ginny.

**-D&G-**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado porque es el quinto borrador ¡JA! (al menos me quedaron algunas ideas para eventos futuros) y porque sigue pendiente de subir el capítulo de Historia sin Fin (que espero quede a más tardar mañana).

No quería dejar pasar el cumpleaños de Draco así nada más y cuando empezaba en el fandom, siempre quise escribir algo de él siendo rescatado y conviviendo con la Orden, aunque queda un poco a medias y nunca será long fic xD ¡Pero así quedó! Y la verdad me gustó mucho a mí, todo mundo sabe que me gusta el drama… y es con cariño. Gracias por haberlo leído!


End file.
